


七年之痒

by banqiang



Category: banqiang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banqiang/pseuds/banqiang





	七年之痒

宋岚和晓星尘认识三年之后就去国外扯了结婚证，如今他们结婚已经七年了。

但是宋岚有些慌张，之前差不多时间结婚的朋友们都开始了七年之痒，前段时间传出小a对小b家暴的事情，但是之前的他们明明是叫人羡慕的神仙眷侣；小c出轨绿了小d，小d天天以泪洗面，痛诉小c是渣男；电视上还看到一对结婚七年的夫妻要离婚，而且谁都不要带孩子……

这些其实宋岚本来也不是很担心，但是他觉得晓星尘最近好像有什么瞒着他，不敢和他对视，这让宋岚不自觉地关注起“七年之痒”这个魔咒。

而且宋岚越想越觉得晓星尘是不是烦他了，是不是找到了年轻貌美的小男生小女生，所以对他没有兴趣了？这种思想一旦在宋岚脑子里被提起便泛滥得一发不可收拾。

宋岚觉得自己必须做些什么，于是他悄咪咪地上网买了情趣黑丝袜，就是那种带吊带蕾丝的。

快递第二天早上就到了，宋岚立刻拆了洗干净，才一个下午就干了。

宋岚脱了衣服，穿上了黑丝袜，他站在等身镜前，镜子里的男子五官凌冽如霜雪，下身穿着的黑丝袜硬是将这凌冽变成了媚意。

黑丝袜紧紧包裹着他纤长白皙的双腿，大腿上是精致的黑色蕾丝，蕾丝上面是黑色蕾丝吊带，如同黑色藤蔓般攀在宋岚腿上，最后盘在宋岚带着薄薄肌肉的纤瘦腰上，臀部只有两条遮不住任何东西的黑色蕾丝，诱惑至极。

宋岚看着镜子里的自己，思考了一下，打开衣柜，拿出了一件晓星尘的白色长袖衬衫，解开扣子直接穿在身上，他仔细端详了一下，满意地走出房间。

“子琛，我回来了，好饿啊，今天晚上吃什么？”晓星尘的声音在门口响起。

宋岚就穿着那套衣服，端着饭菜若无其事地走了出来，“都是你爱吃的，快吃吧。”

晓星尘简直看得眼都直了，“哦，哦，好，好的。”

宋岚假装不知道晓星尘在瞄他，十分淡定地把饭吃完了，一顿饭两个人都吃得心不在焉。

“子琛……”晓星尘的声音已经明显带上了情欲，他想要凑过来吻宋岚。

“你先去洗澡。”宋岚伸出一根手指，轻轻抵在晓星尘的唇上，然后拿开手指，在晓星尘唇角印上一个极浅的吻，“我在房间等你，不要让我等太久哦？”说完头也不回地回了房间，留下晓星尘一个人在原地。

如果换做七年前的宋岚，要他做这些事，就跟要他的命没什么区别，但是今时不同往日，他们都在一起七年了，有哪里没看过的？

晓星尘洗了个战斗澡，推开房门就看见自己平时清冷的爱人正背对着他趴在床上，白色的床，白色的衬衣，显得黑色的丝袜分外扎眼。

晓星尘蹭过去，全身上下不着寸缕，那欲望就这样直直地顶在宋岚臀缝之间。

“子琛你真好看，我好爱你。”晓星尘用近乎着迷的语气，凑在宋岚耳边轻声道。

宋岚也不说话，伸手握住晓星尘高昂的欲望挑逗玩弄，“星尘想进来吗？那便进来吧。”

晓星尘哪里受得住宋岚这番撩拨，红着眼一个转身将人压在身下，狠狠地吻上宋岚的唇，毫不客气地进入了宋岚。

宋岚的双腿本就极为好看，又长又直，多一分嫌粗少一分嫌瘦，晓星尘一向喜爱这双腿，当然更爱这双腿的主人。现在的宋岚更是穿上了黑色丝袜，有一种诱惑撩人，若隐若现的美。

宋岚十分自然地把双腿缠在晓星尘腰上，一手抚摸着晓星尘的脸，另一只一手在他胸膛上画圈，简直痒到晓星尘心里去。

“嗯，啊……那里，再用点力……”宋岚一句话还没讲完，就被晓星尘狠狠地顶弄起来，撞得他的叫声支离破碎。

“子琛，你里面好软好舒服。”

宋岚被他干得直哼哼，分不出这个精力搭理他，只“嗯”了两声表示知道。

“啊！那里，不要！”当被顶到某个点时，宋岚惊呼出声，全身僵直。

“谁叫子琛你穿成这样勾引我？！这个样子的子琛只有我才可以看，我们公司那些小姑娘看到你一个个都直了眼，真想把你藏起来，只给我一个人看！”

“唔，我，我只属于星尘，不，不需要把我藏起来，我……也只会看着你一个人的。”宋岚唇角勾起一抹笑意，清冷的脸上浮现出一丝潮红，双眼里满是勾人的情欲。

“星尘要在我身上留下你的印记吗？”宋岚说着，侧着脖子让晓星尘在自己脖子上留下吻痕。

晓星尘哪里肯放过这种机会，立刻在宋岚身上种下一朵朵梅花。

宋岚也丝毫不甘示弱，张口就咬在晓星尘身上肩上，就像用齿印来宣示归属权，“星尘也是只属于我一个人的。”

“我里面舒服吗？来，再进来深一点。”宋岚贴着晓星尘的耳边轻声道，热气呼在晓星尘耳边。

就像不经世事的懵懂书生，遇见了倚在床上撩人至极的狐狸精，瞬间是了魂魄，只望夜夜笙歌，日日欢好。

晓星尘掐着宋岚穿着黑丝的双腿，压在两边，下面的小口还含着晓星尘肿胀的欲望。

晓星尘却把自己的事物退了出来，宋岚突然感到一阵空虚，不自觉难受地呻吟起来，“星尘？”

宋岚的后穴还在一张一合地翁动着，穴口周围已经一片水光，粉色的穴口大张，像是在邀请晓星尘的进入。

晓星尘低下头，吻上宋岚的后穴，把舌头伸进去舔弄，粗糙的舌苔让宋岚觉得浑身发痒，极其不满足，“星尘，快，快进来，我，嗯，我好难受，后面好痒，你快点进来。”

晓星尘故意挑弄，“让你勾我，下次还敢勾我吗？”

“当然敢了，你不喜欢我这样吗？”宋岚抬起眼皮，对晓星尘露出一个狡黠的笑。

该死，就知道勾引我！晓星尘这下完全忍不住了，拉着宋岚的腿，直接往穴内一插到底。

“啊！星，星尘，吻我。”晓星尘伏身吻上宋岚的唇，将他细碎的呻吟尽数吞入，与他唇舌交缠，宋岚亦主动以唇舌与他相互追逐。

也不知道抽插了多久，晓星尘在宋岚的穴内射出浓精，宋岚的则沾得两人的肚子上到处都是，晓星尘将自己的事物抽出来后，那白浊就顺着宋岚那不断开合的穴口缓缓流下。

刚泄过身的宋岚脑子里还是一片空白，双眼无神地看着晓星尘，像一个被人玩坏的娃娃，晓星尘看着宋岚这个眼神，忍不住又来了一次……

彻夜无眠

当宋岚醒来时，他发现自己坐在的士，旁边是晓星尘。

“星尘？我们这是？”宋岚开了口才发现自己喉咙沙哑，晓星尘立刻给宋岚递上温水。

“去机场。”晓星尘笑着说。

“嗯？去机场干嘛？”

“去旅游，我为了这个惊喜可是准备了很久呢！”

宋岚一时间竟不知道该说些什么。

“我在十年前的今天第一次遇见你，下一个十年，再下一个十年，从今往后的每个十年里，都希望你可以与我相伴。相识十周年快乐，我的子琛。”晓星尘说着，握紧了宋岚的手。

所以说前面是为了瞒着我才那个样子吗？真是个笨蛋，“结婚七周年快乐。星尘，我爱你。”

ps：

司机大叔：我什么都没有看见，我什么都没有听见，我什么都不知道

晓星尘：说起来你可能不信，是子琛先勾引的我

宋岚：……


End file.
